For Him She May
by City of Pompeii
Summary: Oneshot; Ever wondered what really occured during the 'friendly' days of Katherine and Elijah? Well fear not, for the answer to that is right here. Kalijah.


**A/N: _First story. Takes place during the time when Katherine and Elijah were searching for the cure together. You will probably notice reading the first line that I ship this. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Katherine let one of her eyelids open. She carefully turned her head on her pillow to look at him where he lay, sleeping like a kid who'd been playing all evening.

Yeah, _playing_. Katherine giggled.

She glanced at the watch. 2 _AM. _

Great. Weren't vampires like him supposed to be awake and _active _right now? Not sleeping like in a coma?

Despite being an Original brother, an important someone who had to watch out for enemies pretty much at all times, Elijah wasn't a light sleeper. He was constantly the one to soar away to Dreamland on a pink cloud first, making it easier for Katherine to gaze at him as his eyes closed and his breathing became steadier and more regular.

She liked that. Seeing him like this. So peaceful and calm. So _happy. _It was one of the nicest things about sleeping with Elijah - to watch as he dozed off the minute before she did herself. That and his royal hotness in bed.

Katherine wasn't a cuddler. Not at all. Mostly, she made sure to get the hell out before Elijah woke up so that it wouldn't be too uncomfortable, but this time she found herself wanting to stay. She wished to see him as he woke and looked up at her and even smiled, perhaps.

Suddenly, he was awake.

"What are you snickering about?" His voice was deep and hoarse, and he sleepily raised a thick eyebrow, the corner of his mouth jerking upwards. "You stayed."

"Yeah." Katherine sighed and combed her hand lightly through his butterscotch hair. "I'm going to Pennsylvania next week, by the way. I know where to find the cure."

Elijah reached his hand to caress her cheek and let his palm slide across her neck, pulling her closer to him. "No," he muttered against her mouth, smiling.

"I have to. We need the cure, right?" Katherine crawled on top of him, pinning down his hands against the mattress.

"No, we don't," Elijah said. "Not if it you have to go. I won't be able to _bear it."_

"Oh, yeah? Then I suppose I'll have to give you something to remember," Katherine purred. "You ready?"

Elijah didn't even get to think of an answer before she began kissing his collarbone, leaving a trail of pecks up his neck. She tenderly placed a wet kiss on his artery before letting her teeth break through the skin.

Elijah groaned softly, something only he was able to, sinking his long, gorgeous fingers into her hair.

Katherine sharply drew her breath and moaned as she felt the blood come to her eyes, making her vision blurry. She pulled back for a brief moment to look at his face, which was now unclear, his blood running from her mouth.

Elijah fondled her skin where the veins stood out, pumping redness. "You're beautiful," he mumbled.

Katherine let out a short laugh. "You don't have to lie, baby. I know I'm significantly hotter looking like a human."

"You don't need to hear this, but you are always beautiful," Elijah said. "And I love you."

Katherine licked away the last drops of blood from the wound on his neck and sunk down in to the covers beside him. "Thanks for ruining that sexy moment, Elijah."

"Aren't we ever going to speak of feelings?" he asked, rolling over on his side, still smiling gently at her. "There's no rush, but - "

"There's no need," Katherine said bluntly, putting her hand behind her head. "You know how I feel. I love you."

_Shit. _That sounded way too real.

Katherine hadn't been looking forward to saying that, much less feeling like she meant it, but as the words left her mouth, she discovered that it didn't sound as wrong and twisted as she'd thought it would.

This _whole thing _between Elijah and her used to be only about persuading him into talking to Klaus for her, then feelings had come to life, and now Katherine Pierce was having some dangerous thoughts.

She enjoyed seeing him smile. Danger-sign one. She enjoyed being the _reason _to his smile. Danger-sign two.

All the everlasting, devestating kisses and loving moans weren't reminding Katherine of Stefan anymore, in fact, they didn't remind her of anyone. Elijah was his own person now. She respected him and even viewed him as a freaking equal. Danger-sign three.

It was kind of crazy, given that he was just the silently brooding Lord who was a little too naive for his own good, right? Those weren't ever the men the beloved heroine ended up with, but then again Katherine was no heroine either.

She was the villain of this story, and she honestly didn't mind it. So why would she mind ending up with Elijah, the typical second choice? To her, he was the very first choice.

_Dammit. _Danger-sign four.

Katherine narrowed her eyes and turned to look at him. He was patiently waiting; his hazel eyes calm and focused on nothing but her. He was waiting for her to excuse herself, and say something as Katherine-y as '_just kidding, I don't love you_'.

"I love you, Elijah," Katherine whispered, kissing his hand, which was now stroking her cheekbone. "I do."

"Katerina..." _God, the way he said her name. _"I love you, too."

He cupped her cheek with his thumb and brought her into an embrace, holding her safely in his long, powerful arms. "I always will," he murmured in her ear, his hot breath blowing over her skin, granting her a quivering feeling.

Katherine felt a wave of happiness crash through her, and she buried her face in his broad chest. She felt so secure when with him like this. It was strange, because usually she managed keeping herself secure on her own.

"I like cuddling," she admitted jokingly. "We need to do this more often."

"We'll do it any time you want to," Elijah assured her and affectionately kissed her hair.

"Good," Katherine replied, nuzzling his arm.

Minutes went by, and after a while she grew bored, and ended up slipping her hand beneath the white bed covers, tickling Elijah playfully.

He chuckled. Katherine couldn't help but smile, too. The way his eyes shrinked and thin, barely visible lines appeared on the sides of them simply had a weird method of turning her on, big time.

"You never change, do you?" Elijah laughed.

"Nope," Katherine giggled. Then she silenced herself for a second, deciding whether what she was about to say was true or not. "But I might. Change. For you, a little bit."

"No," Elijah said, tighening his arms, wrapped around her like a shield. "I happen to like you now, actually." He bent his neck and kissed her. "Just as you are."

Katherine was overwelmed. Mainly by her emotions.

What was she becoming? Some softie who couldn't keep her feelings to herself?

Katherine clinged to him, hiding the water trickling up in her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No." She took his face in her hands and kissed him hard, with all the strength and appreciation her body owned, making it impossible for him to see her facial expression. Elijah responded positively; of course. Katherine had never found it very difficult to make him cooperate at things like this.

"Tell me," Elijah said abruptly. "What's bothering you?"

He appeared pretty shocked that she was sobbing and shedding tears, and so was she, but what heck was she supposed to do when this man - the man she'd been a total bitch to, told her he loved her _as she was_?

With him, she didn't need to be the cold, heartless Katherine she'd caught herself being consumed by too many times. With Elijah, it was real. And genuine.

Katherine sucked it up and violently rubbed the liquid from her face. "Ugh. Never doing that again."

"What - "

She attacked him with aggressive, passionate kisses, forcing him down beneath her.

"Kat - "

"Don't talk, dammit!" She said against his mouth, giggling.

He shut up.

They rolled around in the sheets, kissing and mumbling dirty things in each other's ears. Katherine got to hear ancient, filthy words she'd never heard before, and as they eventually joined as one, she knew.

Their bodies did the rest of tonight's talking. And somewhere between the sweet, fulfilling sensation of having him move inside her and the way he lingered afterwards, letting his lovely mouth brush every inch of her body in the pitch black night, Katherine realized that not only did she love him, but also that there wasn't a single fibre in her body that didn't _need _him.

It was real.

They were real.


End file.
